Verde y Rojo
by BeastDark
Summary: chico bestia regresa después de dos años y trae consigo a su hijo, raven desconoce lo que realmente siente por chico bestia pero sus emociones no aun que se lo ocultan, des-afortunadamente a su regreso en una batalla el muere, raven se ase cargo del niño diciéndole que ella es su madre dos años después un tipo con los poderes de chico bestia aparece pero es Rojo y malo
1. El regreso del Changeling

**Capítulo 1 – Hola y también Adiós**

Los años había pasado para los titanes todos eran unos adultos jóvenes ya no eran más los jóvenes titanes ahora solo eran los titanes robin había abandonado el manto de robin convirtiéndose en Nigthwing, Starfire había aprendido a hablar mejor el inglés, Cyborg solo había conseguido actualizarse al punto donde tenía control sobre una caja madre en sus sistemas, raven había crecido en la magia y estaba chico bestia había pasado ya dos años desde la última vez que lo había mirado había pedido el permiso para suspender sus actividades para regresar a la tribu africana donde le habían dado asilo cunado sus padres murieron después de todo era parte de ella y como todos dentro de ella tenía que pasar un ritual para convertirse en hombre que consistía en realizar distinta proezas para ser llamado hombre.

Solo había un ligero detalle chico bestia les había mentido en realidad solo le tomaría seis meses a lo mucho realizar el ritual, pero él se había ausentado durante dos años, Mento le había propuesto entrenarse en diferentes lugares para pulir mejor sus habilidades animales y explorarlas más haya después de todo aún tenía que fungir como miembro de la Doom patrol después de todo él había hecho un juramento hasta la muerta y aun que Mento respetaba que ahora estaba con los titanes eso no lo liberaba de algún llamado ocasional a alguna misión, desafortunadamente la única forma de salir completamente de toda actividad de la Doom patrol era muerto a sí que a pesar de todo chico bestia tenía que responder al entrenamientos al que se le estaba ofreciendo al fin y al cabo le serviría para ser mejor súper héroe tanto en la Doom patrol como con los titanes.

Todos en la torre estaba alegres e impacientes por su llegada y la más entusiasta para este evento era cuerva aun que ignoraba el porqué de sentirse de esa manera después de todo era cierto que había extrañado al cambiante, pero no sabía porque sentía esa impaciencia por verlo.

La verdad era razón por la que raven se sentía de esa manera era porque subconscientemente se había enamorado del cambiante verde desde hace algún tiempo, pero ella lo ignoraba por completo y todas sus emociones se lo había mantenido en secreto de echo antes de que Chico bestia lo dejara hace dos años durante algunos meses las emociones de raven había secuestrado su cuerpo por las noches para deslizarse a hurtadillas hasta el cuarto del cambiante donde lo admiraba por horas siendo algunas ocasiones donde tenían que ceder a las necesidades de lujuria y con un buen hechizo para dormir aseguraban que el cambiante no despertara pudieron alimentar aquellos impulsos y sentimientos del modo que ni chico bestia ni raven se dieran cuenta de ello, una ocasión las emociones había optado por decirle a raven lo que sucedía pero el miedo del auto rechazo temieron que raven lo tomaría de mal manera y terminaría negando el sentimiento temiendo que raven tomara alguna medida drástica para evitar ese sentimiento prefirieron mantenerlo en secreto.

Todos estaban esperando con ansias la llegada de chico bestia en la azotea de la torre a lo lejos Cyborg pudo mirar la nave del Doom patrol acercándose a gran velocidad.

Cy- a dios santo está llegando chicos _-anuncio a todos antes si quieres alguno de ellos pudiera verlo_

No solo los titanes esperaban la llegada del cambiante si no la ciudad entera también siendo uno de los cinco fundadores su ida y su regreso habían sido una gran noticia y aunque la prensa no era permitida en la torre eso no evito que lo noticieros y diarios escribieran una historia.

La gran nave se detuvo a algunos metros de distancia los titanes se preguntaban por qué no aterrizaba y el hecho que una cuerda fue arrojada desde la puerta les dio la respuesta era tanto su alegría que en verdad no pensaron que una nave tan grande aterrizara en un lugar tan pequeño no paso mucho tiempo cuando el joven verde apareció bajando lentamente por la cuerda, pero en verdad todo se quedaron sin habla al darse cuenta que el cambiante sostenía a un infante de dos años de edad.

Sf- amigo chico bestia ¿quién ese pequeño amigo que traes con Tigo? _-pregunto curiosa la ver al niño rubio de ojos azules que cargaba consigo mismo_

Chico bestia no contesto solo dejo al pequeño niño en el suelo para mirar de nuevo a la nave y decir adiós al piloto que en realidad no supieron quién era, pero seguros eran todos que era algún miembro de Doom patrol.

Rb- ¿chico bestia? _-pregunto Nigthwing trayendo su atención nuevamente_

Cg- o disculpen, creo que tiene algunas preguntas será mejor si vamos adentro - _explico el cambiante_

Todos los siguieron muy curioso de lo que pasaba en ese momento, esperaron hasta que estuvieron todos sentado en la sala común el pequeño niño no se apartaba del lado de chico bestia todas a su alrededor eran extraños para él, el viaje había sido largo y los parpado le estaban ganando Garfield no paso esto desapercibido y lo alzo a su lado inmediatamente el niño se acurruco a un lado de él mientras comenzaba a caer dormido mientras los demás observaban la tierna escena y antes de que callera profundamente dormido el niño hablo entre un gran bostezo.

-Papa, ¿cuándo iremos a ver a mama? _-pregunto antes de caer en un profundo sueño_

Chico bestia miro a todos detenidamente sus amigos habían cambiado con el pasar de esos dos largos años realmente había cambiado muchísimo al menos en apariencia externa pero el tiempo era de esa manera todos cambian y eso lo incluía a él.

Cb- ¿bien?, chico creo que ¿tienen algunas preguntas para mí?

Antes de cualquiera digiera algo Starfire pregunto

Sf- ¿Qué edad tiene?

Cb- dos años de edad star _-contesto con simpleza_

Ng- ¿él es…? - _pregunto rápidamente, aunque ya sabía la respuesta él quería escuchar la confirmación de parte del cambiante_

Y sin saber por qué o como algo ardía en raven simplemente no sabía cómo expresar el sentimiento y a la ves sintió confusión a sí misma.

Rv- ¿Quién es la madre? _-dijo con un toque de celos e ira en su voz_

Garfield estuvo a punto de contestar cunado la alarma se disparó en ese momento despertando al pequeño niño en el momento, Nigthwing inmediatamente verifico en el computador mientras tres miembros del equipo miraban lo que se proyectaba en la pantalla.

Chico bestia se quedó ahí sentado consolante y orientando al niño recién despertado, chico bestia sabía lo que significaba esa alarma había problemas, pero eso significaba que tendría que dejar a su hijo solo por unos minutos.

Ng- Titanes en marcha - _dijo Nigthwing al no poder reconocer al su enemigo_

Cyborg abrió un tubo Boom con la caja madre para que todos llegaran al momento, pero Nigthwing se dio cuenta de que el cambiante no se movía de su lugar pues el pequeño niño rubio estaba aferrado a él.

Ng- chico bestia, ¿bienes? _-pregunto Nigthwing al ver la escena_

Cb- claro dame un segundo _– explico el cambiante_

Garfield miro al pequeño niño y de alguna manera lo cargo de forma que estuviera a su altura para mirarlo a los ojos.

Cb- necesito que seas valiente, ¿está bien?

El niño solo asintió con la cabeza

Cb- podrás quedarte aquí solo por uno cuantos minutos

-si -dijo algo dudoso el niño antes su respuesta

Cb- bien, prometo que volveré pronto entonces conocerás a tu mama ¿esta bien?

-si papa -respondió regalándole una sonrisa la cual Garfield regreso de inmediato

Sin pensarlo lo bajo nuevamente en el sillón el niño miro como su papa atravesaba el portal de colores y desaparecía detrás de él.

* * *

 **En el centro….**

Los titanes se enfrentaban a esta tipa nueva nunca lo había visto antes solo iba vestido de una forma muy tradicional a alguna religión islámica todo su cuerpo estaba bien cubierto desde los pies hasta la cabeza y en donde deberían estar sus ojos era un simple velo negro, los titanes había sido imposible el acercarse algún campo de energía o algo por el estilo le estaba protegiendo.

De pronto chico bestia apareció, todos lo había notado el cambiante había cambiado muy drásticamente pareciendo un tipo mucho más maduro ahora y su cabello era más largo y más alborotado en cuanto chico bestia aprecio la villana hablo.

Sa- bien ahora que están todos los titanes reunidos podre destruirlo de una vez por todas

Cy- enserio, tan cliché amiga ese es un monologo muy básico de villanos no pudiste pensar en algo mejor

Sa- búrlense todo lo que puedan titanes, pero los desintegrare molécula por molécula asta borrarlo de la existencia -amenazo mientras sacaba una pistola algo extraña

Ng- Titanes Go _-grito robin para intentar atacar nuevamente_

La villana no se inmuto en lo absoluto simplemente movió su brazo izquierdo para revelar una especia de esfera cristalina la cual tiro al suelo mientras los titanes se acercaban para atacar y justo cuando estuvieron dentro del rango de la circunferencia de la villana la esfera comenzó a despedir alguna onda aturdidora que afectaba todos los sentidos humanos.

Los titanes prácticamente cayeron de rodillas en ese momento la villana aprovecho para apuntar con su pistola directo a raven.

Sa- primero me desharé de la bruja y después los demás serán más fáciles

Raven estaba demasiado distraída sufriendo por el dolor y la confusión provocada por la esfera extraña, pero por un segundo pudo ver que estaba él la mira de la villana y solo pudo pensar que había llegado su fin, alcanzo a ver un resplandor y después escucho un grito proveniente de chico bestia seguido de una explosión y de la nada repentinamente todo volvía a la normalidad.

Desconcertados por el momento todos miraron a un lado y al otro cunado de pronto toda pantalla cercana alrededor de la ciudad fue interrumpida por la seña de video de la villana donde se comenzó a dirigir a los titanes.

Sa- desafortunadamente titanes mi plan fallo, pero me alegra el hecho de que pude desarme permanentemente de uno de ustedes por si se lo perdieron aquí está para ustedes

Huno mucha estética de pronto hasta que la imagen se aclaró en lo que parecía un video de ase algunos minutos donde los titanes estaban siendo doblegados por la villana y el cómo apuntaba directamente hacia raven, pero en ese momento que la villana apretó el gatillo de alguna manera chico bestia se avanzó frente a la explosión siendo golpeado y desfragmentado molécula por molécula frente a raven, para ver como la esfera comenzaba a fallar provocando una explosión para después en el momento provocar una cortina de humo que amenizaba el lugar y el escape de la villana después de eso la trasmisión se cortó.

Todos los titanes tenían una mirada devastada en sus rostros.

Cy- ho... no chico bestia

Starfire simplemente comenzó a llorar, mientras raven se dejó caer de rodillas pensando es que él había sacrificado su vida para salvarla a ella un demonio que lo único que había hecho por él era aventarlo por las ventanas cunado estaba molesta.

Algo golpe a todos en ese momento había un niño que le llamaba papa esperándolo ahora como le darían la noticia que su padre no regresaría ahora que iban hacer ellos con el niño en realidad no sabía nada de él chico bestia no había tenido la oportunidad de decir nada, tristemente los titanes regresaron a la torre.

* * *

 **En la torre….**

El pequeño niño rubio miraba el suelo en espera de su padre de pronto fue exaltado por una pequeña explosión para después ver como se abría el extraña portal de antes y eso quería decir que su padre estaba de vuelta, muy emocionado el niño se puso de pie esperando ver a su padre.

Los cuatro titanes salieron del portal colorido para mirar al niño mirando con grandes ojos hacia ellos para después estallar en preocupación mientras su mirada buscaba desesperadamente rastro de su papa.

Los titanes no sabían cómo iniciar la plática con el pequeño niño tímido que tenían frente a ellos así que Nigthwing fue el que tomo la palabra un que no quisiera.

Ng- oye ¿Cuál es tu nombre amigo? -pregunto intentado sonar de la manera más suave posible

-Mark como mi papa, ¿Dónde está el?

Ng- Mark sabes lo ¿que era tu papa?

-si mi papa les pateaba el trasero a los malos y salvaba gente - _respondió torpemente_

Ng- veras mark…. -dijo Nigthwing, pero fui imposible el simplemente se rompió él sabía lo que se sentía que alguien te digiera que tus padres estaban muertos y era horrible

Raven se adelanto sabía que Nigthwing seria incapaz de seguir con la plática.

Rv- ¿sabes dónde está tu mama?

El niño simplemente negó con la cabeza

Rv- bueno ¿sabes cómo se llama tu mama?

El pequeño Mark volvió a negar con la cabeza

Rv- tu padre ¿alguna vez hablo de ella?

-sí, él me dijo que cunado viniéramos a la ciudad conocería a mi mama, él dijo que ella estaría en esta ciudad

Rv- hoo... ya veo

-yo pensé que ella estaría esperándonos es esta torre

Rv- y ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella no está aquí? - _pregunto juguetonamente al niño_

Los demás titanes no entendían lo que raven estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

-Tu…. ¿tú eres mi mama? - _pregunto avergonzadamente_

Rv- si, Mark yo soy tu mama _-dijo mientras lo sostenía en un cálido abrazo_

En ese momento todos los titanes se quedaron frio no había venido venir esa jugada de parte de raven en ese momento, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada después de todo nadie se merecía estar solo.

\- ¿Dónde está papa?, ¿Por qué no ha regresado como lo prometió?

Rv- él quería que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos y por ahora eso es todo lo que tienes que saber ¿está bien?

-sí, espero regrese pronto a si podremos estar los tres juntos -dijo inocentemente sin romper el abrazo sin darse cuenta que una lagrima se escapaba de los ojos amatistas de raven

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

Bien hice otra historia también como la anterior ya que día de la independencia no tuvo mucha audiencia que digamos no tiene nada de popularidad entre los lectores y bueno me he tardado con las actualizaciones porque estoy en exámenes finales, el trabajo, el cambiarme de casa me consume todo el tiempo además de los comics que traduzco y moqueteo.


	2. Lo que la rabia perdió

**Disculpen a todos por no actualizar de tal palo tal astilla faltan com capítulos para terminar esa historia, pero en la parte familiar que son casi 4 capítulos no se aun como desarrollarla hasta que se me ocurra algo dejo el segundo capítulo de verde y rojo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - Lo que la rabia perdió**

La torre de los titanes estaba en completo silencio, Nightwing sabía que tendría que hablar con raven acerca de lo que acababa de hacer frente a los demás, pero tendría que esperar a que se separara del chico desgraciadamente para el eso no sucedió durante algunas horas el pequeño niño estaba en un éxtasis sin frenesí por la emoción de conocer a su madre, aunque en realidad no lo fuera y sería mejor que siguiera de esa manera.

Las horas pasaron y todos los titanes se ocuparon en diversas actividades Nigthwing había hecho algunas llamadas para anunciar a la Doom patrol el deceso de Garfield mientras que Cyborg estuvo arreglando las cosas para darle una gran despedida, Starfire intentaba distraerse con una ducha de varias horas para alejarse del deprimente ambiente de la torre y al final estaba raven y Mark durante horas raven paso mostrándole el lugar a su nuevo hijo además de mostrarle que se quedaría en la vieja habitación de su padre no fue hasta tarde que el pequeño de distrajo con el gran televisor que raven estuvo libre y aun que ella no supiera que Nigthwing quiera hablar con ella, ella se dirigió en su búsqueda ya que tenía algo muy importante que pedirle.

* * *

 **En el cuarto de investigaciones…**

Nigthwing miraba por las cámaras el momento en que raven estuviera completamente sola para pedirle hablar y en esos momentos la oportunidad se le había presentado el pequeño Mark estaba distraído mirando el televisor desgraciadamente para Nigthwing antes de que pudiera tomar su comunicador o hacer si quiera algo raven se desvaneció en el suelo dentro de su energía oscura.

Nigthwing maldijo para sí mismo pero una vos detrás de él lo sorprendió.

Rv- no deberías estar vigilándome de esa manera - _refunfuño raven estando detrás de Nigthwing en el cuarto de investigaciones_

Después de que la sorpresa repentina paso Nigthwing recobro su compostura y se volteo hacia raven.

Ng- no me malinterpretes raven, yo solo quería tener el momento justo para poder charlar de lo que sucedió hace unas horas en la sala -explico el ex joven maravilla

Rv- ¿Qué hay que explicar?, ¿te refieres a Mark? Mira nadie quería decirle lo que realmente sucedió así que tome la mejor decisión posible y la mejor para todos -explico hacia Nightwing deforma que la plática se detuviera ahí mismo

Ng- ha…., lo se raven no tuve, mejor dicho nadie tuvo el corazón para decírselo y creo que soy el que más entiende ese dolor y sé que tomaste la decisión correcta pero ¿no crees que será demasiado para ti?

Rv- claro que no será demasiado ya he cuidado de niños antes y lo hice bien esta vez no será la excepción.

Ng- bien raven confió en ti, pero algo me hace pensar que no estás aquí para hablar de eso así que ¿Cuál es la razón de que estés aquí?

Rv- bien en eso tienes razón sabes como yo que no tengo parentesco alguno con el chico y es por eso que quiero que me ayudes a arreglar los papeles y no hablo de papeles de adopción si no uno que diga que en verdad es mi hijo legítimo.

Ng- bien veré que puedo hacer raven, pero tendrás que atenerte a la consecuencia.

Rv- a ¿Qué te refieres?

Ng- es posible que si exista alguien que sepa quién es la madre del chico después de todo estuvo con ellos durante estos dos años…- y antes de que pudiera terminar raven completo sorpresivamente la frase

Rv-…..sus padres -raven se golpeó mentalmente nunca se le ocurrió que la doom patrol posiblemente sabia la verdad.

Ng- exacto, ellos estarán aquí mañana para el funeral y la despedida de Garfield entonces hablaremos si se concluye que ellos no saben nada o en caso de que ellos sepan y que la madre en realidad no quiera o haya abandonado a su hijo solo entonces procederé a pedirle a Batman que te ayude con el pápelo legal.

Rv- bien, y dime ¿ya está todo listo? -pregunto raven con su vos monótona algo que para todos era normal ella sabía que la única persona que miraba bajo su máscara era Garfield solo él podía deleitar y visualizar cada pequeña chispa de emociones en su cara al hablar.

Ng- si será mañana a medio día la doom patrol llegará antes para hablar.

Rv- bien.

Y con eso raven desapareció nuevamente de la misma manera que entro gracias a sus poderes siendo tragada lentamente por la oscuridad en el suelo.

* * *

 **Más tarde por la noche….**

Raven descansaba plácidamente en su cama al igual que cada titán en la torre cunado de pronto holló ligeros golpecitos en su puerta asiéndola abrir los ojos con molestia.

Rv- ¿Quién es? -pregunto con vos monótona pero casi de manera sarcástica y molesta.

Mk- ¿mama? -se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta

Raven no lo pensó dos beses prácticamente salto de la cama y abrió los ojos sin rechistar por un momento había olvidado que ahora tenía una responsabilidad, pero al escuchar su vos todos los recuerdos vinieron a ella de repente.

Abrió la puerta para ver a Mark con los ojos hinchados y cristalinos mientras bestia un piyama verde con figuras animales en ella, raven se inclinó para estar a la altura del niño.

Rv- ¿Qué pasa Mark? -dijo intentando sonar de una manera dulce y relajada

Mk- extraño a papa, el siempre dormíamos en la misma habitación

Rv- yo también lo extraño pero el ahora no está aquí él está salvando al mundo y es algo muy peligrosos para que nosotros lo acompañemos, pero por hoy puedes dormir conmigo ¿está bien?

La única respuesta de Mark fue el movimiento que hico con la cabeza afirmando que había entendido lo que raven había dicho en ese momento raven le tomo la mano y ambos caminara hacia la cama esto fue algo extraño para raven nunca antes había compartido su cama nunca y ahora un infante estaba durmiendo a su lado, raven intento dormir casi de inmediato pero la curiosidad la golpeo en ese momento tal vez en la privacidad de su cuarto podría hacerle algunas preguntas a Mark.

Para su suerte Mark aun seguía despierto mientras miraba el techo de la cama que tenía raven en su habitación.

Rv- ¿Mark por qué no duermes? -pregunto alto temerosa de su respuesta

Mk- siempre quise conocerte, pero ¿por qué no estas con papa?

Rv- ya te lo dije Mark papa se fue a una misión…. _-raven no pudo continuar cunado fue interrumpido por un movimiento de negación de Mark_

Mk- no, no… yo me refiero a antes ¿Por qué no estabas con nosotros?

Rv- bueno papa fue a trabajar un tiempo con los abuelos y…. -pero una vez más raven no pudo terminar fue interrumpida por Mark

Mk- los abuelos, súper ¿cuándo iremos a visitarlos? -´pregunto emocionado

Rv- mañana, de echo ellos vendrán mañana a vis tirarnos a nosotros

Mk- enserio genial podremos ir al parque y al zoológico y… y… -esta vez fue el turno de raven para silenciar al chico

Rv- tranquilízate Mark mira lo abuelos no visitaran, pero hay una razón mañana habrá una fiesta para tu padre -explico tranquilamente y se permitió una ligera sonrisa cuando estaba logrando su cometido

Mk- ¿y papa está en la fiesta?

Rv- no, mira hijo esta fiesta es diferente, esta fiesta es para recordar y apoyarnos unos a otros ya que mucha gente estará triste porque tu papa esta fuera mucho tiempo y tal vez veras gente llorando y muy triste, me gustaría mucho que fueran un niño bueno y ¿no te alejes mucho de mi entendiste?

Mk- si, mama.

Rv- bien ahora hay que intentar dormí un poco para mañana está bien.

Mk- sí. -respondió alegremente el chico antes de dejarse caer en la almohada y cerrar los ojos

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que raven errara los ojos solo para abrirlos de nuevo segundos después que sintió que Mark se sentó en la cama.

Rv- ¿Qué pasa Mark?

Mk- casi lo olvido.

fue su única respuesta, raven estuvo a punto de pregunta a que se refería cunado sintió un beso en su mejilla para después escuchar la cosa que le rompería el corazón sin razón aparente en ese momento.

Mk- buenas noches mama, descansa

En ese momento raven se quedó tiesa algo se había roto dentro de ella algo había salido mal algo estaba haciendo que sus emociones deambularan libremente por todo su ser, ella tenía que meditar, pero tendría que esperar a que Mark callera profundamente dormido para eso.

Pasaran dos horas hasta que por fin pudo asegurase de que no despertaría a Mark en ese momento raven se levanta con toda la delicadeza que pudo reunir en ese momento sentía que en cualquier momento sus emociones la traicionarían y algo saldría terriblemente mal.

Primero que nada, pensó en lo que había dicho Mark era imposible que esas palabras hicieran eso a ella en ese momento entonces pensó que desde que había llegado había estado acumulando los sentimientos uno tras otro como ladrillo y las palabras de ese niño hicieron que esa muralla de sentimientos se viniera abajo.

Raven decidió en dejar de pensar en ello y dirigirse directo al donde realmente resolvería el verdadero problema su mente tomo una gran respiración y después dirigió la vista a la cama para comprobar que Mark siguiera dormido plácidamente una vez que lo miro tomo posición de loto y comenzó a cantar su mantra para sí misma lo más bajo posible.

Tiempo después estaba atravesando la puerta prohibida para llegar frente a un árbol donde normalmente se encontraba con todas las emociones cunado ella visitaba su mente, pero esta vez no había ninguna y esta vez no podía darse el lujo de salir de ahí sin arreglar todo este asunto de descontrol, se concentró durante unos minutos para encontrar a sus emociones y se sorprendió cuando las encontró todas y cada una de las emociones se encontraban en la entrada del dominio de la valentía raven inmediatamente se dirigió a ese lugar.

Una vez entrando al dominio pudo distinguir a todas las emociones luchando contra algo o contra alguien ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia en ese momento simplemente seguía absortas en su pelean mutua pero algo era segura una vez que raven se acercó un poco más la emoción que era sometida por las demás era rabia y por primera vez desde que había nacido la rabia estaba llorando y suplicando esto era sumamente importante para raven así que decidió espiar a sus emociones durante algún tiempo para descubrir lo que escondían alrededor de esa disputa.

* * *

 **Dentro del circulo de las emociones…**

Todas las emociones estaban alrededor de la sometida y melancólica rabia que yacía tirada en el suelo mientras valentía la sostenía con cadenas sin poder escapar sin darse cuenta que era observadas por raven.

RvI- bien, ahora no dirás la verdad que hacia husmeando en los territorios de valentía, tímida, envidia y grosera.

RvR- ya te los dije por favor déjenme ir.

RvV- no hasta que digas ¿por qué?

RvR- ya les dije uno de ustedes me lo robo por favor… por favor devuélvanmelo -refunfuño entre lloriqueos

RvG- esto es una pérdida de tiempo no sé de qué habla

RvR- eso quieres que crea

RvT- yo… yo digo que deberíamos olvidar todo esto

RvR- cállate tú lo tienes de seguro era la única que estaba para aun lado de mi

Todas las emociones en ese momento voltearon a ver a tímida la cual se asustó con el peso de todas las miradas recayendo sobre ella.

RvT- Yo…. Yo no sé de lo que hablas -dijo antes de encenderse detrás de conocimiento

RvI- bien, creo que no queda de otra tendremos que someter a la rabia en su domino

Rvr- no… por favor… no… solo quiero recuperarlo

La inteligencia estuvo a punto de hablar cunado una vos que todas conocía muy bien hablo e hizo que todas se quedaran heladas al escucharlas todas acepto la rabia que sonrió después de tanta melancolía y tristeza.

Rv- que trigones pasa ¿aquí?

Ninguna de las emociones respondió al instante hasta que conocimiento reacciono.

RvI- mira raven estamos al tanto de los acontecimientos y lo estábamos controlando hasta que a rabia se le ocurrió comenzar a husmear en los territorios de las demás asiendo caos y destrucción, pero ya todo está resuelto puede irte en paz.

Raven echo una vista a todas sus emociones cuando se dio cuenta que faltaba una de ellas.

Rv- ¿Dónde está tímida? -pregunto con curiosidad

Todas las emociones se voltearon a haber y era verdad tímida había desaparecido y antes de que cualquiera dijera algo de la ausencia de la timidez un rugido de rabia fu escuchado por todas las emociones presentes.

RvR- esa hija de puta lo tiene.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

 **Anita jah** : buum pues no se si tarde mucho pero a qui esta

 **Les** : gracias por dejar tu comentario

 **sheblunar:** jajaja pues sera algo interesante y mas cunado intente quitarselo

 **FoxyYaz** : jajajaja se ahi que meterle mucha tension a la cosa

 **Ryuzaky** : jajaja soy malo casi me recordo a wally jajajajaja

 **vosty88** : jajaj si lo mate jajaj soy malvado jajaja tendras que leer y averiguarlo


	3. Tú no eres su Familia

**Capítulo 3 – Tú no eres su Familia**

Raven no había entendido bien lo que acababa de pasar en su mente, pero no lo pensó más en las palabras que Inteligencia, "Ya todo está resuelto raven puedes regresar en paz", pero de alguna manera todo seguía igual y ella aun no podía saber porque, pero ya era tarde tenía que dormir un poco mañana seria el funeral de chico bestia.

Así que se acercó lentamente a su cama y de la manera más delicada posible se recostó evitando despertar al pequeño que ahora yacía en su cama.

* * *

 **En la mañana siguiente…..**

Era un día sombrío y triste para los titanes y cualquier súper héroe que hubiera conocido a chico bestia hasta el momento aquel chico tan alegre y despreocupado había caído en batalla, una gran estatua de piedra aun lado de la gran torre le rendía tributo al héroe caído.

La estatua era una réplica del héroe verde mientras descansaba su cuerpo en cuclillas seguido por un sinfín de animales o al menos todos los posibles animales que se pudieron tallar detrás de el descansando en un mastín de mármol blanco frente a la estatua se encontraba una pequeña base de mármol con una placa.

" _para un héroe, para un gran amigo ahora ya puedes estar en paz"_

 _ **GARGIELD MARK LOGAN**_

 _Alias: Chico Bestia_

 _1989 -2011_

El reloj marco las doce del día y las personas invitadas al funeral estaba llegando para despedir al gran héroe que había perdido, durante toda la mañana raven fue seguida por el pequeño Mark que sin desobedecer lo que le había dicho la noche anterior y por alguna razón además de lo que extraño que se había sentido la noche anterior raven estaba nerviosa había mirado innumerables beses al Doom patrol pero nunca había tenido que hacer frente a ellos, pero ya no había marcha atrás tenía que enfrentarlos y desde los grandes ventanales de la torre desde donde ella y Mark observaban a todas las personas que estaba tomando sus lugares pudo verlos en la primera fila y para su sorpresa Rita estaba volteado para todos lados como si buscase algo o a alguien.

Raven sabía lo que buscaba y eso no era nada bueno ella podía sentirlo desde el ahora de la madre adoptiva de chico bestia se sentía la desesperación y la angustia.

Raven quería bajar y terminar con esto de una es por todas pero tenía que esperar un poco ya que al inicio de los funerales todos hablan acerca del fallecido y no quería que Mark escuchara ninguna de esas triste despedidas, pero la voz de Mark interrumpió los pensamientos de raven.

Mk - ¿Mama? - _pregunto temeroso y confundido el pequeño_

Rv - ¿sí?

Mk - ¿Por qué aun no bajamos de la torre? A donde están todos los demás

Rv – pues veras Mark, nosotros tenemos que esperar hasta que sea nuestro momento, la verdadera fiesta comenzara cunado prenda el holograma de la estatua.

Mk - ¿el holograma? - _pregunto confundido el pequeño_

Rv- si veras Mark, además de la estatua ves esa base de mármol blanco _-dijo mientras apuntaba a la base blanca frente a la estatua que sostenía la placa_

Mk – sip, ¿porque?

Rv -pues veras ahí aparecerá otra especia se estatua de tu padre, pero será más como la televisión ¿entiendes? - _raven en verdad no sabía cómo explicarle a un niño él como funciona un holograma a base de luces que forman una figura 3D._

Una vez más Mark se quedó observando hacia abajo esperando el momento precioso en que ocurriera lo que su madre le dijo en ese momento raven volvió a su propia preocupación por alguna razón le aterraba la idea de que la Doom patrol le quitase a Mark.

* * *

 **Unos minutos después…**

Para raven parecía que el tiempo no había pasado y por alguna extraña razón su mente divago y comenzó a crear escenarios donde en realidad nada malo había sucedido, imagino que era cualquier otro día en la torre y nadie se encontraba en un funeral aun lado de la torre simplemente otro día en la torre Cyborg jugaba videojuegos Star le cantaba a robin los diez mil versos de la versión corta de la canción del amor a robin y chico bestia intentaba interrumpirla en su meditación.

Cb – hey… raee… hey rae….

Rv - Ahora no estoy meditando - _dijo raven tranquilamente sin voltearlo a ver_

Entonces un cubo de agua fría callo sobre raven era chico bestia, chico bestia estaba parada aun lado de ella intentado molestarle nada malo había ocurrido chico bestia estaba vivo todo había sido algún mal sueño alguna ilusión extraña él estaba vivo y por algún motivo eso la alegraba la alegraba más de lo normal.

Cb- hey rae…. Hey rae…..

Rv - ¿si? _-respondió con una amplia sonrisa en su cara_

Cb- jajajajajaja… deberías prestar más atención a tu alrededor - _dijo sonriendo_

Rv - ¿a mi alrededor?

-a tu alrededor…. Alrededor… alrededor… rae… alrededor…. Rae….. rae… mama…. Mama…

Mk- ¿mama? _– dijo una y otra vez hasta que noto que lo miraba con unos ojos nublados y vacíos_

Entonces de pronto raven despertó de su trance al escuchar como la vos de chico bestia se distorsiono hasta que se dio cuenta que era solo Mark, ¡ERA MARK!

Rv- ho dios mío perdóname cariño me distraje por unos momentos - _se disculpó la empática ante la distracción_

Mk- ¿pensabas en papa? _-pregunto con una gran sonrisa el pequeño_

Rv- tal vez… pero ahora ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

Mk- ya prendieron la estatua de papa - _dijo mientras apuntaba por la ventana_

Raven ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Cyborg ya había encendido el holograma de la placa de chico bestia, era la hora, hora de saber la verdad si Mark se quedaría con ella o si se lo quitarían a la fuerza.

Rv – ven Mark es hora de ver a todos - _dijo raven mientras tomo al pequeño de la mano y se dirigieron al ascensor_

Ya había llegado a la playa y nadie había parecido interesarse en su presencia y raven se sentía aliviada por eso no fu hasta que estuvieron a algunos cuantos metros cunado Rita exploto.

Rt- ¡MARK!, ¡MARK!, cariño ¿eres tú? - _grito con alegría y depuración mescladas_

Mk - ¡ABUELA! -grito el pequeño con alegría

Y esas fueron las palabras mágicas para que todo el mundo pusiera la atención en raven y el pequeño Mark.

El pequeño Mark soltó el brazo de su madre para salir corriendo a darle un fuerte abrazo a su abuela mientras raven intentaba disimular las mil miradas que caía sobre ella en ese momento.

Rt- ¡Steve! Ven mira es Mark, Larry, Cliff vengan a ver al pequeño

Raven savia que solo era el inicio de todos los problemas en su día pero tenía que afrontarlos de una manera o de otra tomo una decisión y comenzó a avanzar a donde se encontraba la patrulla reunida.

St- ¿Cómo estas, soldado? - _pregunto Mento fingiendo vos de teniente_

Mk – bien señor, misión cumplida señor - _dijo saludando como si fuera un militar hablando con un superior_

Lr- hola pequeño _-saludo secamente el hombre negativo_

Cf- vamos hombre ponle más euforia a ese saluda pareciera que no te da gusto verlo - _regaño mientras se abría paso para cargar al pequeño_

Rt- me alegra verte Mark, dime ¿estás listo para volver a casa con nosotros?

Mk - nop _-dijo el pequeño mientras movía la cabeza negando a la pregunta_

Toda la patrulla se miró para que todo quedara en la mirada de Steve y Rita esperando una buena razón de Mark para no irse con ellos.

Rt- podrías decirnos porque no cariño

Mk – claro es fácil encontré a mi mama - _dijo emocionado de que sus abuelos compartieran su alegría_

Y en ese mismo momento raven llego a donde toda la patrulla se reunía para mirar la cara de confusión que ellos tenían, entonces Mark miro a raven y la tomo de las manos seguido de eso las miradas de confusión fueron a seguir a raven y entonces paso la cara de Rita fue sustituida por un ceño fruncido.

Rt- Cliff, Larry podrían llevar a Mark por algunas galletas

Cf- seguro vamos pequeño veamos donde esconde los aperitivos el tipo con disfraz de semáforo

Lr- ¿tengo que ir con ellos?

Pero nadie contesto a la pregunta del hombre negativo, Steve y Rita prestaban más atención a raven en estos momentos.

St- explícate - _dijo seriamente Steve_

Rt- y no trates de mentirnos jovencita

Rv- yo…. - _apenas y comenzó cunado Rita la interrumpió_

Rt- tú no eres su madre…. - _ahora fue el turno de raven para interrumpir a Rita_

Rv- tu como sabes eso, yo podría ser la madre

Rt- jaa.. jaja.. quieras mi hijo no tenía gustos tan malos como para meterse con Tigo

Rv- usted perr…

St- vasta, esto no está yendo a ningún lugar

Rv- y no llegara a ningún lugar ni yo ni Mark para que ni crean que podrán llevárselo de mi lado el es mi hijo y punto final -exclamo raven sin darse cuenta que su tono de vos había aumentado y casi todos la había escuchado

Ahora era el turno de los Dayton de sentirse avergonzados todos los presentes lo estaban mirando y Steve miro a Rita sabiendo que aun quería seguir con el asunto, pero decidió detenerla.

St- está bien, Rita creo que es hora de irnos - _dijo mientras avanzaba lejos de la mitad demonio_

Rt- pero Steve ella no es su madre no dejare a Mark con ella

St- Rita, cariño yo tampoco quiero dejar al chico con ella, pero por ahora no es la manera correcta en cuanto llegamos a casa hablare con mis abogados para solucionar este problema si vamos a obtener la custodia de Mark será de la forma correcta.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto a unos metros con raven…**

Rv- ¡MARK¡ -grito raven

Y unos segundos después Mark salió corriendo de debajo de algunas mesas que tenía bocadillos al otro lado de los asientos que estaba colocados frente a la estatua de chico bestia y detrás del chico robot man salió sin darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Mk – si ¿mama? - _pregunto confundido Mark de porque su madre le gritaba_

Rv- vamos, es hora de ir a tomar un baño

Mk- pero acabamos de llegar

Rv- es una orden jovencito no quiero tener que repetirlo

Raven y Mark se alejaron al mismo tiempo que la patrulla mientras que robin decidió alcanzar a raven le preocupaba verla de esa manera actuando tan extraña tan fuera de sí.

Cf- ¿Qué sucedió?

Lr- es hora de irnos, ven vámonos Cliff

Cf – enserio ¿Qué paso?

* * *

 **Dentro de la torre…..**

Robin por fin alcanzo a raven dentro de ascensor y ella parecía disgustada, robin en realidad no sabía cómo iniciar la plática así que decidió arriesgarse.

Rb - así que, raven, ¿Qué fue todo eso que sucedió afuera?

Rv- no quiero hablar de ello y con formé a lo que te pedí quiero esos papeles lo más pronto posible

Rb- entonces ellos no saben nada

Rv- hasta donde se nadie sabe anda así que si nos disculpas me gustaría estar a solas con mi hijo

Robin solo miro como las puertas del ascensor se abrían para verlos alejarse eso era extraño raven usualmente no se comportaba de esa manera, pero ahora parecía otra persona, pero le había hecho una promesa y si la patrulla no sabía nada tenía que conseguir esos papeles antes de que algún problema mayor se presentara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**


	4. Soy Rojo

**Capítulo 4 – Soy Rojo**

Cuatro meses había pasado desde el incidente durante el funeral, cuatro duros meses para raven criar a un niño no fue tan fácil como imagino que seria las cosas lucían más fáciles al principio pero después se complicaron un poco y sus emociones no ayudaban desde el extraño incidente con la rabia sus emociones había tenido algunos altibajos y por si fuera poco la tristeza había desapareció en su propio dominio y era incapaz de encontrarla en ese profundo laberinto y sumado a eso todos los problemas legales que tuvo que hacer frente hacia los padres de Garfield, Rita en verdad estaba empeñada en tener la custodia de Mark pero gracias a Robin y Batman sus intentos fueron nulos casi de inmediato aunque insistieron la lucha ya la había ganado ella y ellos tuvieron que retirarse por las buenas.

Y ahora esto en verdad no sabía qué hacer en este momento según las leyes del estado su hijo debe asistir a una escuela obligatoriamente siendo hijo de un súper héroe tiene que guiar con el ejemplo desafortunadamente aún era muy joven para que el fuese y viniese desde la ciudad hasta la torre y que pasaría si alguna emergencia coincidía con la hora de salida de Mark en ese momento realmente no sabía que hacer ya esta era la décimo quinta ves que no salía a una misión ya que no quería dejar a Mark solo así que solo tenía una opción tendría que cuidar a una niñera la idea de cierto modo la aborrecía no podía creer que tuviera que exceder a confiar en alguien externo de ellos para poder cuidar de Mark pero tenía que hacerlo.

y un ruido llamo su atención trayéndola al mundo real nuevamente, recordándole que estaba mirando alguna película infantil aun lado de su hijo.

Mk- ¿Mama? - _pregunto el niño tranquilamente_

Rv- si, cariño -respondió gentilmente

Mk- Tengo hambre, ¿comeremos pronto?

Raven nunca había sido la mejor cocinera en realidad su comida apestaba y ella lo sabía, pero Mark no era como ella él no podía basar su alimentación con Te y comidas ligeras, para su desgracia sabía que esta ves tendría que intentar que el pequeño esperara la comida congelaba se había terminado y las cajas de cereales estaba bacías con su recuerdo de la primera vez que intento cocinar prefirió convencer al niño de lo contrario.

Rv- Ya casi es la hora de comer ¿crees poder aguantar un poco más? - _pregunto raven esperando que la respuesta fuera un rotundo si, si puedo_

Mark miro a su madre ha beses no lo entendía porque se esforzaba tanto en hacerlo esperar, ha beses lo adultos eran tan complicados en los recuerdos durante la estancia con su padre una de las cosas que siempre aprecio fue que nunca tuvo que esperar para nada en lo absoluto su padre siempre tenía algo bajo la manga sin importa que.

Mk -pero tengo hambre ahora - _dijo en forma de puchero_

Rv- pero si comes ahora estarás lleno para cunado el tío Cyborg haga la comida - _intento explicar al niño_

Mk- pero falta mucho - _explico de manera hilarante el pequeño_

Raven podía ver las similitudes con Garfield una de sus a perseverancia ante las cosas y la facilidad para tener platicas extremadamente ridículas, pero a diferencia de Garfield Mark es solo un niño otras de las muchas cosas que tenía en común con Garfield fue su gran sonrisa parecía nunca desvanecerse en lo absoluto y sin más remedio Raven tuvo que ceder.

Rv- esta bien, pero será algo de mi preferencia

Inmediatamente el pequeño Mark asintió con la cabeza no tentaría su suerte más de lo necesario en día de hoy.

Ambos se levantaron de sillón para dirigirse hacia la cocina, pero en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y raven pudo permitirse un ligero suspiro, Cyborg había entrado a la sala en ese momento siendo que se suponía que estaría fuera hasta la hora de la comida.

Cy- hey raven, ¿Qué sucede?

Mk- nada tío Cy, es solo que tengo hambre y mi mama va cocinar algo para mi

Cyborg miro a raven de manera extrañado mientras ella le devolvió una sonrisa algo insegura, Cyborg sabía que ella no sabía cocinara sí que decidió ayudarla como buen amigo que era.

Cy- y dime Mark, ¿no prefieres que el tío cy te prepare algo?

Mark sonrió en verdad le encantaba la cocina de Cyborg era el mejor cocinando, pero no sabía si su madre aceptaría eso después de todo él ya la había molestado para convencerla acerca de cocinar, el pequeño Mark miro a su madre suplicando esperando que digiera algo.

Rv- está bien, puedes comer lo que Cyborg te prepare, pero la próxima ves cocinare yo ¿de acuerdo? -le dijo a su hijo de manera juguetona

Mk- de acuerdo - _contesto el chico feliz_

Raven, aunque no lo dijo agradecía a Cyborg por el tiempo de vida sabía que en algún momento tendría que enfrentarse a la estufa, pero prefería alargarlo lo más posible.

No paso ni una hora cuando Starfire y robin había entrado por las puertas de la sala y unido a sus amigos en la comida del día de hoy, pero para su sorpresa su comida fue interrumpida por la alarma de la torre y en cuestión de segundo los tres titanes había abandonado la mesa dejando a raven y a Mark nuevamente solos.

* * *

 **En la ciudad….**

Una espesa y fuerte capa de humo se levantaba sobre los edificios frente a lo que parecía ser una bodega clandestina de químicos farmacéuticos mientras un montón de alarmas sonaban sin control, los titanes llegaron a la escena de los hechos rápidamente, pero gracias a la espesa capa de humo no podía distinguir bien a su enemigo.

¿?- **BIEN, BIEN, BIEN MIRE LO QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ, PERO SI SON LOS TITANES** - _dijo una vos imponente proviniendo de algún lugar cercano_

Rb- ríndete, no podrás escapar

¿?- **ESCAPAR AS DICHO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… NO ME HAGAS REIR, USTEDES SON MI PRESA**

Cy- bien amigo, no sé quién eres, pero creo que te equivocaste con lo de tus "presas" así que mejor ríndete de una manera pacífica y nos evitaremos problemas los dos _-respondió Cyborg nuevamente ante la amenaza del villano_

Los titanes esperaron respuesta alguna, pero nada sucedió la vos no se escuchó más, robin le hiso una señal a Starfire para que se elevara y intentara distinguir a su agresor sobre el humo, pero apenas y se elevó algunos metros cuando fue derriba cayendo en picada contra el pavimento.

Rb- ¡STARFIRE! - _grito robin al ver a su nada cayendo_

Antes de que pudieran moverse para ayudar a su amiga un ruido sordo les llamo la atención no era la primera vez que la combatían, no era la primera vez que luchaban contra ella, no era la primera vez que sentía miedo ante la presencia de semejante bestia, pero a diferencia de aquella ves esta era totalmente diferente era mucho más grande y sus ojos estaba inyectados en sangre su aliento olía a muerte.

¿?- **BALLA NO ESTAN TAN SORPRENDIDOS COMO ESPERABA PERO QUE MAS PPDRIA PASAR SI USTEDES YA AN VISTO OTROS DDE MI ESPCIE** - _dijo la bestia con altanería_

Rb- ¿quién eres tú, Y como conseguiste esos poderes _? -pregunto robin saliendo de su transe de sorpresa por ver a la bestia_

¿?- **ME LLAMAN ROJO, Y ME GUSTARIA RESPONDER A TU OTRA PREGUNTA PERO VERAS YA TENGO LO QUE E VENIDO A BUSCAR ASI QUE DISFRUTEN D SU TIEMPO MIENTRAS SE LOS PERMITA** - _dialogo la bestia con superioridad para después dar un salto casi imposible hasta un edificio cercano_

Robin y Cyborg miraron en dirección hacia el edificio en donde se encontraba la bestia la cual solo los miro detenidamente durante unos momentos para después soltar un aullido al cielo para después desaparecer saltando entres los edificios los dos titanes se miraron preocupados, antes de recordar que su amiga estaba inconsciente, pero antes que si quiere se movieron entre la espesa capa de humo miraron a lo lejos a una persona correr estuvieran a punto de ir tras ella cunado algo los dejo perplejos no sabía si fue a causa del humo o de la adrenalina del momento pero ambos vieron como esa persona que se alejaba apresuradamente del lugar se transformaba en una agila que levantaba el vuelo alejándose del lugar.

Cy- Robin, ¿esto es malo cierto? - _pregunto él mitad robot_

Rb- dejemos esto entre nosotros, raven no debe saber que ocurrió y si existe una pequeña posibilidad de que sea él es posible que no sea lo que recordamos

Cy- pero el murió, lo vimos no puede ser el _-respondió sorprendido ante lo dicho por su amigo_

Rb- nunca encontramos un cuerpo y no sería la primera vez que veo que alguien regresa de entre los muertos -dijo seria mente

Cy- ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

Rb- recojamos a Star después quiero que investigues todo lo posible alguien debió de orquestar todo esto cada posibilidad quiero que recopiles cualquier pelea donde chico bestia haya perdido sangre y todos y cada uno de los científicos que trabajara con clonación o algo similar no estamos seguros de que es a lo que realmente nos enfrentamos.

* * *

 **En la mente de Raven….**

En la mente de raven todas las emociones estaban reunidas a excepción de la tristeza que aún no se atrevía a salir de su dominio y nadie era capaz de sacarla de ahí, pero esta vez era diferente las emociones discutían un tema en particular que raven quería.

RvI- bien, entonces lo dejaremos a votación - _dijo liderando la plática la emoción de la capa amarilla_

RvR- estoy de acuerdo _-refunfuño la rabia_

Rvl- bien entonces digan sus botos, yo estoy a favor _-ordeno empezando ella dando su voto_

RvL- a favor por su puesto - _siguió la lujuria sin importarle realmente el problema_

RvF- en contra - _dijo un tanto molesta de si quiera ponerlo a votación_

Las demás emociones no se sorprendieron con la respuesta desde el inicio la emoción de la felicidad se había opuesta a la idea.

RvR- en contra

RvG- A favor, necesitamos tiempo para descansar

RvR- A favor, no podemos dejar de ser héroes y dejarles la carga a lo demás

RvA- en contra yo no apruebo esto en lo más mínimo

RvI- bien somos cuatro contra tres está decidido lo aremos -anuncio a todas en ese momento

Raven pensó en la respuesta final no le agradaba la idea, pero había sido justa la votación al fin y al cabo eran sus emociones no podía evitar lo inevitable antes de salir nuevamente de Nevermore raven miro a la Felicidad, al Amor y a la rabia entendía bien el porqué de las primeras dos, pero en verdad desconocía las intenciones de la rabia, pero al fin y acabo no hubiera hecho la diferencia.

Raven se encontró nuevamente en su habitación mientras Mark dormía en su cama se miraba tan tranquilo y tan lindo en verdad no sabía cómo se había encariñado de inmediato con el era como si en verdad fuera suyo, una vez que puso sus pensamientos de lado salió de su habitación en silencio intentando no despertar a Mark dirigiéndose a la sala común para tomar el teléfono durante un momento dudo, pero tenía que ser valiente ahora tenía dos responsabilidades con las cuales tenía que cumplir.

Saco un papel que tenía escrito un número hace un par de días había hablado con robin y le había proporcionado un número y un nombre, el teléfono sonó y de pronto escucho la vos desde el otro lado de la línea.

¿?- ¿hola?, ¿Quién habla? - _preguntaba una vos tranquila desde el otro lado_

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que raven se diera cuenta de que la llamaba estaba en proceso.

¿?- ¿hola?, ¿hay alguien ahí?

Rv- Rose…. ¿Rose Wilson? _-pregunto casi en un tartamudeo_

Rw- ¿si?, ¿Quién habla? _-pregunto nuevamente_

Rv- Raven, de los jóvenes titanes - _respondió la hechicera_

Rw- o si, Robin me hablo hace unos días menciono que estabas buscando niñera

Rv- ¿cuándo podríamos hablar?

Rw- mañana estaría bien

Rv- perfecto, por la mañana si no es mucha molestia

Rw- perfecto, no vemos

Y Rose Wilson colgó el teléfono, raven había luchado contra muchos villanos y visto el infierno y las miles de torturas que se le pudiera ocurrí a cualquiera pero ningún se compara con lo que estaba sintiendo le había parecido una eternidad y lucho contra las ganas de colgar la llamada e imaginar que nunca había sucedido la idea de dejar a Mark con otra persona le aterraba aun si era en la misma torre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…


	5. Un Mal Día

**Hola le traigo un nuevo capítulo me hubiera gustado actualizar alguna otra de mis historias como De tal palo tal astilla o Nuestro reflejo desafortunadamente DreamedSilverWings está muy ocupada y ella es quien me ayuda con las correcciones en esas historias así que actualice esta espero disfruten en capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 - Un Mal Día**

Una semana había pasado desde que raven había decidido por fin llamar a Rose para contratarla como niñera todos los titanes había estado muy agradecidos de que finalmente lo había hecho ahora por fin seria cuatro nuevamente pero todo eso se fue por el caño cunado ase alguna horas recibieron un llamada de emergencia en una instalaciones de los laboratorios de Jump City la pela había trascurrido normalmente y para su desgracia los dos individuos lograron escapar pero lo importante en esa cuestión fue el primer encuentro entre la Bestia llamada "Rojo" y Raven.

* * *

 **Flash Back….**

Los titanes habían llegado al lugar rápidamente para su fortuna estaban patrullando el lugar y como la última vez hubo una cortina de humo espesa, robin se comenzaba a preguntar si el humo era una parte importante del villano rojo para sus atracos y lo más importante para el escape del segundo individuo que aun conocían, pero en ese momento se preocupó más por como reaccionaria Raven ya hace una semana que tenía conocimiento del enemigo y lo habían guardo en secreto para raven.

Los cuatro titanes se dirigían hacia el almacén cunado la gran Bestia los intercepto en uno de los pasillos todos sabían quién era excepción de raven que ella se quedó en shock al ver al gigante Rojo frente a ella por un milisegundo lo primero que le vino a la mente fue chico bestia, pero en cuestión del momento se recordó que eso era imposible.

Ro- **HOLA TITANES NOS VOLVEMOS A ENCONTRAR, PERO COMO DE CONSTUMBRE LLEGAN TARDE** -dijo la bestia mientras se reía de ellos es sus propias narices

Rb- esta vez no Rojo - _amenazo robin que se sentía confiado esta vez eran cuatro y las posibilidades de llevarlo abajo era más altas sin contar que raven era una pieza clave del grupo_

Ro- **HO…. VEO QUE PIENSAS QUE PODRAN GANAR POR QUE TRAJISTES A LA CHICA GRIS JAJAJAJA::: NO ME HAGAS REIR, RECUERDA ALGO YO NO ESTOY SOLO** - _y mientras decía lo último se apartó lo suficiente para dejarlos ver como su compañero aun no visible gracias al humo escapaba con algo en las manos_

Rb-esta vez no Rojo, Titanes Ata….. - _pero callo de repente al ver que raven había desaparecido en un portal_

Robin dirigió su mirada hacia el pasillo el misterioso compañero de rojo había vuelto a convertirse en alguna clase de haber y raven lo había mirado, se maldijo de seguramente pensó lo mismo que ellos la primera vez que fuera posible que el Changeling siguiera vivo.

Rojo sonrió al ver lo que sabía que pasaría al aparecer la chica gris todo iba de acuerdo al plan nada podría salir mal.

Ro- **BIEN, BIEN TU AMIGA LOS A ABANDONADO Y AHORA QUE ARAS CHICO MARAVILLA** - _dijo la bestia de forma retadora_

Rb- te detendremos sin importar que Titanes…. _-pero una vez más fue detenido_

Ro- **PIENSALO DOS BESES ROBIN TE LO PODNRE ASI SOY UN CASADOR NO LA PRESA EN VERDAD CREES QUE NO TENDRIA UN PLANE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS AHÍ DOS PERSONAS EN PELIGRO UNA ESTA EN LOS ENCERRADA DDENTRO DEL LABORATORIO DEL REACOR DE LA CIUDAD, PERO LA VENTILACION Y SUS DEVIDAS PROTECCIONES FALLARAN EN UNOS 20 MIN TIMEPO SUFICIENTE PARA IR Y SALVARLO DESPUES DE TODO LA CHICA NARANJA PUEDE SOPORTAR LA RADIACION Y TU ERES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE INTELIGENTE PARA DETENER EL EQUIPO PARA EVITAR UNA EXPLOCION Y PARA TU AMIGO METALICO BUENO EL SISTEMA DE ELECTRICIDAD ESTA SOBRECARGANDOSE EN LA PLANTA JUNTO A UN INGENIERO AUN AHÍ TIMEPO PARA AYUDARLOS** - _dijo la bestia de manera burlona sabiendo que los titanes ira sonriendo a salvar a las personas y él podría escapar_

Rb- Titanes en marcha sabemos a las personas - _robin sabía que no había otra manera Rojo había jugado bien sus cartas y ahora tenía que darlo ir aun estando frente a ellos_

Los titanes se desplegaron de inmediato dejaron a Rojo atrás con una gran sonrisa en su rostro cunado por fin los titanes se fueron un camaleón camino entre una escotilla de ventilación cercana llamando la atención de rojo.

Ro- **¿TODO DE ACUERDO AL PLAN?** - _pregunto sin siquiera voltear a ver al camaleón_

El camaleón volvió a su forma humana un hombre de algunos 30 años de edad con la piel morada y el cabello negro apareció a un lado de Rojo.

Zk- no se cuento tiempo valla funcionar tu plan de hacerle creer a la hechicera que soy el tipo verde pero casi me atrapa hoy

Ro- **ZOOKEEPER, ¿ACASO TE MIRO?** _-pregunto la bestia molesto_

Zk- desgraciadamente sí, pero gracias a mi sistema de luz camaleón ella miro mi piel de color verde y no morada _-dijo orgullosos de su habilidad_

Ro- **IDIOTA, TE DIJE QUE POR NINGUN MOTIVO TE PODIA VER** _-regaño la gran bestia para después tomarlo con sus garras_

Zk- no.. olvides… que.. sin… mi… no podras… cumplir el trato…. - _dijo entre alientos mientras las garras de la bestia lo soltaban_

Ro- Y TU NO OLVIDES QUIEN ESTA ACARGO AQUÍ - _y con eso la bestia se fue dejando a zookeeper solo mientras acariciaba su cuello_

Ck- maldito animal, el solo es una bola de músculos e instintos mientras que yo soy el famoso Dr. Samuel Register mira que asarme pasar por el idiota de Garfield siempre odie a ese mocoso

 **Fin Del Flash Back**

* * *

Y ahora estaba aquí mientras robin esperaba la llegada de raven ya había pasado horas desde el enfrentamiento con rojo y ella aún no había regresado al principio pensaron que pudo haber sido secuestrada pero todo cambio cunado Cyborg había llamado a ella simplemente había contestado con monotonía diciendo que si no era algo importante estaba ocupada buscado a Garfield.

Las puertas de la sala común se abrieron dejando ver a Marck algo desesperado acercándose a robin.

Mk- tio Robin, ¿Dónde está mi mama? -pregunto ingentemente

Robin miro al pequeño, diantres el chico era especial tenía una mirada que simplemente te hacía pensar en lo lindo que era robin no tenía el corazón para mostrarse enojado ante él.

Rb- veras Marck tu madre esta aun en la ciudad no creo que tarde, ahora dime ¿Dónde está la señorita Rose?

Mk- en el cuarto _-dijo inocentemente el chico_

Rb- ¿y ella te ha dejado venir hasta aquí ti solo? - _pregunto sabiendo que posiblemente se había escapado_

Marck se rio un poco antes de contestar a robin con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mk- nop, ella piensa que fui al baño

Rb- ahora porque no regresas con la señorita Rose y ….. fue interrumpido por la puerta de la sala común

Rose entro a la sala mirando a todos lados deteniendo su mirada en Robin y Marck cuidar al pequeño enserio podría ser un gran problema era inteligente y escurridizo.

Rw- ahí estas Marck ¿Por qué me has mentido? -pregunto fingiendo molestia la chica de cabello blanco

Marck solo se rio ante la pronunciación de su escape era divertido pasar tiempo con la señorita Rose, pero en verdad extrañaba a su madre en ese momento y nadie quería decirle nada.

Rw- ahora ven vamos regresemos al cuarto y esperamos a que tu madre regrese ¿sí? _-pregunto tranquilamente_

Marck miro a robin el cual le regalo una sonrisa ante la idea de Rose de llevárselo de ahí sabía que cuando llegara robin tendría que hablar seriamente y si Marck estaba presente eso sería imposible.

Marck corrió hasta Rose y le tomo la mano para salir de la sala común robin pensó que en realidad este no era su día para hablar en cada oportunidad que alguien tenía era interrumpido ya bastaba con que lo interrumpieran los villanos, pero ahora en la torre eso tenía que parar y entonces antes de que pensara cualquier otra cosa las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando ver a Raven.

Robin miro fríamente a raven mientras ella se le acercó con un ceño fruncido en el momento se paró frente a él cruzando los brazos esperando a que comenzara hablar.

Rb- ¿tienes algo que decir en tu defensa? - _pregunto molesto el chico maravilla_

Rv- ¿tienes algo que compartir conmigo? - _pregunto con sarcasmo ante la pregunta del líder_

Rb- raven, pusiste la misión en peligro teníamos al enemigo acorralado y tu solo te fuiste te necesitamos y tu solo actuaste por tu cuenta… pero fue interrumpido

Rv- ¡CUANDO!, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que había aparecido? - _pregunto raven molesta_

Rb- no te lo dijimos porque queríamos evitar esto precisamente sabíamos que saldrías a buscarlo desde su muerte solo has estado actuando de manera extraña e impulsiva no sabemos que es lo que harás -contesto robin molesto también

Rv- a mí no me pasa nada, solo no lo vez puede ser el solo hay una pequeña posibilidad de que sea el -dijo Raven de manera esperanzadora para sí misma

Rb- él está "muerto" lo vimos no puede ser el por más que lo desees no regresara _– regaño el más que nadie quisiera que estuviera equivocado no era fácil perder a un miembro del equipo, pero tenía que mostrarle a verdad a su compañero_

Rv- tu más que nadie sabe que todo es posible hemos visto antes como otros vuelven de la muerte y él no es la excepción solo que tu estúpido ego no te deja pensar bien

Rb- no podemos vivir deseando que los muertos regresen raven además de todos en el equipo eras la que menos lo apreciaba así que no sé porque te afecta tanto su muerte para todo el caso.

Rv- tú no sabes nada robin, nunca has sabido nada de cómo me siento en realidad y para un futuro preferiría que no me ocultes información acerca de esto porque seguiré buscándolo y esperando a que siga con vida y solo para tu información casi lo atrapo además de que lo mire y sabes que mire ¡PIEL VERDE! Su piel era verde - _con eso raven se retiró del lugar saliendo molesta de la sala común_

Robin se quedó en el lugar en el que estaba sabiendo que había sido insensible el también deseaba que su amigo regresara era solo que su muerte en realidad le había afectado tanto igual que a los demás y no solo eso ahora las posibilidades había aumentado con esa nueva información que había conseguido raven y si en verdad su amigo había regresado de la muerte solo para atormentarlos, Raven tenía razón muchos han vuelto pero no para bien ni para mejor si no todo lo contrario era por la misma razón que prefería que no regresara.

Rb- tengo que disculparme con ella _-dijo a nadie en particular sabiendo que ya estaba solo_

* * *

 **En la habitación de Raven….**

Raven apareció en su habitación para ver a Marck durmiendo en la cama mientras Rose estaba sentada a su lado tranquilamente sin decir nada hasta que se percató de que Raven había aparecido.

Rw- ¿Cómo fue la charla? - _pregunto sabiendo que no había nada bien_

Rv- mal, supongo - _dijo en realidad sin ganas de comenzar una charla_

Rw- bien, entonces eso será todo a menos que quieras volver a salir de nuevo

Raven solo sacudió la cabeza acercándose a la cama para mirar a Marck

Rw- es un chico grandioso cualquier quisiera robárselo _-dijo en broma la chica de un solo ojo_

Raven solo la miro de manera molesta y ala ves asustada por su broma inapropiada

Rw- bien creo que elegí mal mis palabras bueno en fin mira solo para que lo sepas todos sabemos que robin puede llegar a ser un perfeccionista y más tratándose del trabajo creo que por eso mi padre estaba tan interesado en él y esas cosas.

Algo hiso clic en la cabeza de Raven a que se refería Rose cunado dijo su padre.

Rv- ¿Quién es tu padre? - _pregunto curiosa_

Rw- espera no lo sabes, ¿en verdad?, robin no te lo dijo _-preguntaba si en realidad no había escuchado mal o lo había olvidado_

Rv- no, debería saber _-dijo raven de mala gana esperando su respuesta_

Rw- creo que si deberías digo después de todo soy una villana reincorporándome a la sociedad - _dijo con simpleza esperando a que raven no respondiera mal_

Rv- espera. ¡ERES UNA ¿Qué?! - _pregunto raven sorprendida de la confesión de rose_

Rw- villana o valla en verdad no lo sabias ¿cierto?

Rv- ¿QUIEN, QUIEN ES TU PADRE?, DIMELO - _grito raven hoy había sido un día duro y sus emociones estaban al borde_

Rw- bien, bien solo tranquilízate. Además no creo que te guste mucho la respuesta….- _respondió temerosa de que reaccionaria de la peor manera_

Rv- ¡DIEMELO AHORA!

Rw- bien, bien mi padre es Slade Wilson _-dijo sin titubear_

Rv- ¡¿Quién?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…..**


	6. Rose Wilson

**Episodio 6 – Rose Wilson**

Por la noche en jump city en el área residencial Rose Wilson descansaba de su día de trabajo después de haberle tenido que explicar a Raven que en realidad ella era hija del infame Deathstroke enemigo jurado de los jóvenes titanes, al final chica gris la había corrido del lugar y al parecer la había relevado del cargo de niñera, después de todo para Rose no era una perdida si ella no quería que ella cuidare del chico no era su problema ella encontraría mejores cosas que hacer después de todo.

Rose se recostó en su sofá y miro la televisión mientras bebía una cerveza tranquilamente el echo de ya no ser una villana trajo consigo muchas deudas y cuentas por pagar, pero ese era un pequeño precio a pagar por alejarse completamente de su padre, Rose disponía a dormir en su cómodo sofá pues ni ganas de moverse a su recamara tenía ciertamente cuando su celular sonó y de mala gana contesto.

"Bueno ¿Quién habla?" _pregunto por cortesía, aunque ya tenía una idea de quien seria_

"¿cómo salió todo?" _pregunto la vos distorsionada por el teléfono_

"bueno al parecer su querido "Líder" omitió algunos datos y cuando lo descubrió exploto "explico Rose casi sin que le importara

"Arréglalo" _dijo sin bacilar_

"wow tu espera ahí un favor es un favor, pero lo que tu pide suena a trabajo" dijo Rose mientras pareció despertar repentinamente su interés en no continuar con el favor.

"dije que lo Arregles" _su tono de vos sonó un poco mas molesto que la primera vez._

"mira en verdad yo ya no hago ese tipo de cosas así que por que…"

Y antes de que la chica de cabellos plateados pudiera terminar de mandar al diablo a su extraño amigo detrás del teléfono el sonido de su aplicación bancaria sonó, sin decir algo más reviso sus cuentas y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que un millón acababan de ser depositados, entonces lo hoyo decirlo de nuevo.

"Arréglalo Devastador….."

Y con eso ultimo la llamada se corto y ella no pude decir nada mas y el simple echo de que aquella persona le dijera devastador había sido mucho en verdad se había fastidiado la vida nuevamente sin darse cuenta la primera ves que tomo una llamada de ese tipo le pareció que tal ves solo era alguno de los titanes intentando ayudarle de manera incógnita, pero ahora ya no parecía eso parecía un maldito trabajo de villana y ahora realmente no sabia que hacer si no lo hacía vendrían a por ella eso era seguro y si le contaba a los titanes podrían pensar que era una trampa o algo así después de todo tomo la primera llamada y eso realmente sonaba sospechoso.

Se había fastidiado de la vida nuevamente, pero esta ves seria mejor, mas lista le seguiría el juego al tipo asta descubrir realmente que quiere con el muchacho de Raven después de todo tenia una idea de a donde iba todo esto y tal vez ella podía evitar que pasara una tragedia, pero tenia que jugar para los dos bandos por el momento tendría que convencer a Raven de aceptarla como niñera una ves que eso suceda podrá saber cual es el siguiente movimiento de su empleador y ya tendría una idea más clara de cómo evitarlo.

Ahora solo tenia un gran y molesto problema convencer a Raven de que la dejara ser su niñera.

* * *

 **Torre de los Titanes uno días después…..**

El timbre de la entrada principal sonó dentro de la torre y todos reaccionaron realmente de maneras muy diferentes, robin simplemente comenzó a buscar de donde provenía el sonido mientras starfire lo seguía preguntando acerca del sonido que jamás había escuchado antes, Raven se dirigió hacia la sala para obtener respuestas de del sonido mientras Mark camino a su lado y Cyborg simplemente se levantó del sofá y camino hacia el elevador donde tecleo un código de números y después hablo.

"¿Quién es?" pregunto por lo que parecía un comunicador

"aaa… Hola soy Rose, bine a hablar con Raven acerca de ser su niñera "dijo simplemente la chica de cabellos plateados.

"bien, sube la puerta estará abierta y después solo toma el ascensor" _explico el chico mitad robot_

Una ves que la platica termino Cyborg se dio la vuelta para regresar al sofá cuando encontró a todos sus amigos curioso y esperando una explicación.

"¿Qué pasa chicos?" pregunto rompiendo el hielo

"tal ves podrías decirnos que fue ese sonido"

"Claro, es algo realmente sencillo, era el timbre de la puerta principal".

"¿un timbre?" pregunto Starfire algo confundida nunca lo había escuchado en la torre.

"¿cuando instalaste un timbre?" pregunto Raven algo curiosa.

"En realidad siempre ha estado ahí solo que nunca nadie antes lo había usado antes, por cierto, Raven era Rose te estaba buscando para hablar con tigo sobre lo de ser tu niñera" _dijo rápidamente para cambiar el echo de que nadie se había dado cuenta de que la torre tenia un timbre en la entrada principal._

Raven pensó con molestia porque Rose había regresado realmente creía que simplemente aceptaría que ella cuidara de su hijo.

Raven se camino hacia donde estaba Robin y lo miro esperando alguna explicación a lo que Robin simplemente la miro y dijo, "No sé de qué se trate, no ha hablado conmigo", respondió el chico maravilla.

Raven simplemente se alejo del chico mientras Mark comenzó a seguirla por lo que ella se detuvo al notarlo.

"Mark, Cariño espera aquí por favor", dijo tranquilamente mientras se giraba para mirar al pequeño Mark.

"¿Por qué?", pregunto el pequeño niño.

"Porque tengo que hablar con la señorita Rose en privado", explico intentando que el chico entendiera, pero en cuanto menciono el nombre de Rose una sonrisa apareció en la cara del pequeño al parecer la chica de pelos plateados había sido del agrado del chico, "¿Puedes esperarme aquí?".

"Esta bien mami", dijo el chico sonrientemente.

Raven asintió con la cabeza y le regalo una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa al pequeño Mark aún era difícil todo el asunto de ser madre repentinamente pero ahora tenía otro problema diferente entre manos y media un metro cincuenta y tres centímetros de ojos azules llamada Rose Wilson, Raven finalmente llego al ascensor y suspiro para si misma que tan terca podía ser esa chica después de todo, pero Raven no savia realmente que Rose no se iría con un no como respuesta.

Tardo algún par de minutos llegar a la planta mas baja de la torre donde Rose la estaba esperando tranquilamente en la recepción de la torre, Raven la miro.

"Rose", llamo para llamar su atención.

"Bueno días Raven yo….", comenzó a explicarse la ex villana, pero no tuve realmente la oportunidad para decir algo mas pues Raven la interrumpió.

"Creí haberte dado una buena razón para no quererte cerca de mi hijo", dijo de manera estoica.

"Mira Raven lo siento si Robin no te lo dijo en primer lugar yo pensé que realmente él te habría dicho, pero en verdad me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de hacer el trabajo"

"Y yo porque querría que una super villana cuidara de mi hijo", dijo Raven resaltando el punto obvio de la negación sobre todo el asunto.

"No soy una villana, soy una ex villana reformada que intenta reintegrarse a la sociedad y créeme cuando te digo que el ser tu niñera es el mejor trabajo que he conseguido en los últimos meses y creo que el primer día hice un trabajo estupendo y pienso que tal vez solo tal vez estas adelantándote a las cosas sacando tus propias conclusiones", dijo Rose tranquilamente intentando convencer a raven de darle una oportunidad.

"tus problemas laborales no son asunto mío y no creo que vaya a cambiar de opinión", resoplo algo irritada por la insistencia de Rose sobre el tema.

"Mira Raven he intentado hacer las cosas bien realmente pero no hay mucho campo laboral para personas como yo, no puedo usar mis habilidades y por obvias razones los lugares donde podría trabajar decentemente no aceptan ex convictos".

Raven estuvo a punto de interrumpir su discurso de las dificultades del desempleo cuando Rose dijo unas palabras que Raven nunca había tomado en cuenta.

"Además tomo esto en cuenta tu hijo eres una heroína, el padre del chico fue un héroe posiblemente tenga poderes que niñera querrá soportar todo eso el cuidar a un niño que posiblemente podría dañar a alguien accidentalmente o peor aún sin que lo tomes a mal enserio crees encontrar alguien que tenga las habilidades para protegerlo si en algún momento está en peligro"

Raven por primera ves desde que supo de quien era el padre de Rose estaba contemplando la opción de tenerla como niñera era verdad lo que decía si el chico tenia algún poder seria una dificultad para quien lo cuide y ni pensar en caso de un ataque, Raven la miro curiosa y le dijo, "Dame una buena razón para confiar en ti"

"Raven sé que no confiaras en mi de la noche a la mañana, pero yo realmente puedo cuidar de tu hijo es más de una manera realmente, además si en algún momento llegas a sospechar algo de mi puedes despedirme", termino de decir Rose mientras una pequeña sonrisa de dirigía a raven.

Raven realmente no podía sentir algún sentimiento negativo viniendo de ella, simplemente se quedaron ahí para durante algunos segundos y tanto como ella y Rose no dijeron nada, la sonrisa en Rose desapareció ella no podía leer los gestos de Raven, pero se imagina que tal ves estaba pensando en ello.

Rose simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse del lugar esperando que Raven la detuviera para dar su respuesta, pero nada pasaba justo cuando iba cruzar el marco de salida de la recepción escucho la vos de Raven.

"Espera", dijo ella rápidamente saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"¿sí?", dijo Rose volviendo a sonreír mientras de daba la vuelta para verla parada a unos pasos del ascensor.

"Te daré una oportunidad y solo tendrás una, si la arruinas o veo que quieres dañar me a mi o a mi hijo sufrirás las consecuencias te quedo claro", amenazo la hechicera ante su decisión de darle una oportunidad a la chica de cabello blanco.

"De acuerdo, entonces solo tengo una pregunta para ti", canto la chica alegre de su triunfo contra la mitad demonio.

"¿Que?", dijo curiosa Raven.

"Cuando empiezo"

Raven pensó en la después que le daría por unos momentos, "Mañana, empezaras mañana a las 10:00 Am, pero abra algunos cambios y tendrás que ajustarte a ellos si realmente quieres el trabajo"

"Dalo por echo Raven"

Y con eso Raven dejo el lugar y Rose tomo su camino nuevamente fuera de la torre abordando su auto y conduciendo a través del largo puente que conectaba la ciudad con la torre titan, Cuando por fin estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para que estuviera segura de que nadie la vería tomo su teléfono celular y escribió un mensaje.

 _-Estoy dentro, ¿Qué sigue? -_

 _-Nada, por ahora solo gane su confianza-_

 _-Está bien, ¿Cuándo me contactaras? -_

 _-Preocúpate ahora solo por el niño ya sabrás cuando sea hora-_

 _-Ok_

Rose dejo su teléfono, no había podido sacar nada de información a su empleador y se preguntaba que era lo que el ganaba cuidando del chico, Rose decidió mejor ya no pensar en eso y seguir conduciendo dejo el celular en el asiento de alado y encendió la radio mañana seria un día de trabajo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…..**


End file.
